Cybertron
CybertronMegatron (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.7). Megatron says: "Cybertron must be preserved!" is a highly technological planet that was formerly home to the Autobots and Decepticons. History For long as its inhabitants could remember, Cybertron was host to a civil war between two factions, the Autobots and the Decepticons.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "The planet Cybertron has been in the grips of civil war for as long as its population can remember." They used every means at their disposal to gain an edge. In the finale of the war, the Autobots left Cybertron to seek peace elsewhere. They lifted off in their ship, The Ark and journeyed into space. The Decepticons were unable to pursue them due to the arrival of Gozer from its temple atop one a building. Shockwave, Starscream, Megatron, and Soundwave. Gozer announced "The Traveler has come." Megatron demanded to explain itself or face his wrath. Shockwave warned against antagonizing it and cautioned against its power was beyond his sensors' ability to categorize. Starscream had enough of their inaction and fired at Gozer. Gozer blocked his attack with its right hand then countered with lightning. Megatron berated Starscream. Soundwave suggested broadcasting a distress beacon. Starscream thought the Decepticons should have fled the planet, too. Megatron stated they did not flee and declared he would deal with Gozer himself. Megatron walked up the temple stairs. Vinz charged and leaped at him. Megatron knocked him aside. Megatron walked up to Gozer and asked why it came to his world. Gozer replied to came to end Cybertron and implored him to choose. Megatron didn't understand. Gozer explained it was time to choose the form of their destruction then quickly stated it was done. Starscream became worried. Shockwave asked him what he did. Starscream claimed he did nothing but had a fleeting thought about how he could be mighty enough to destroy the planet. Gozer's Destructor form manifested, a larger version of Starscream. Megatron shot Starscream in the right shoulder. He vowed he would pay for his indiscretion then ordered the alarm to be sounded. The other Decepticons rallied to them. The Decepticons battled Megascream and endured death on a scale they never experienced before. The four heads on Megascream's necklace fired energy blasts as Megascream ripped Devastator in half then fatally punched Predaking in the chest. Soundwave confirmed he suffered critical damage and Devastator was deactivated. Shockwave stated their greatest weapons had failed. Starscream declared Cybertron was lost. Megatron smacked him and refused to accept that outcome. He still blamed Starscream for their predicament and explained he didn't fight to liberate Cybertron from Autobots just to see it fall to a god. Kremzeek appeared to them and stated destruction was always assured when Gozer the Traveler came. Kremzeek offered a way to escape. Shockwave countered with a strategic retreat as the more logical course of action. Soundwave pointed out the Decepticons' long-range vessels were already destroyed and thus, escape was unlikely. Shockwave conceded they should hear the offer out. Megatron yelled they weren't cowards. Shockwave asserted their extinction served no purpose and asked Megatron if his pride demanded the end of them all. Megatron was silent then told Kremzeek to tell them what his offer would cost. Kremzeek promised to deliver them from Gozer's wrath but at a high price. With no other choice other than destruction, Megatron accepted. Kremzeek destroyed Megatron's body. Starscream prematurely celebrated the end of Megatron and failed to see he was actually converted into a ghost. Shockwave and Soundwave were converted into ghosts next. Instead of pledging servitude, and aid in securing the Allspark, Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave turned on Kremzeek and surrounded him. Insulted by their refusal, Kremzeek absorbed them. Starscream knelt before him and pledged loyalty. Kremzeek turned him into a ghost and gave him autonomy. They left Cybertron to search for the Allspark. Cybertron was destroyed soon after. 1000 years, give or take, later,Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.9). Narrator says: "A thousand years later give or take." Ectronymous Diamatron detected a Cybertronian signal emanating from Earth and was tasked with investigating it. Trivia *The civil war mentioned is the second between the Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots were built to handle consumer goods and desired peace while the Decepticons were military hardware and desired conquest. The Autobots turned to stealth and learned to transform and won the first war. The second started in 9 million BCE and lasted 4 million years, putting a massive strain on the planet's resources. Several Autobots went on an interplanetary expedition but Megatron interfered and they crashed on Earth where they were left in a catatonic state until 1984 in the Generation One animated series. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, in panel 1, the shot of Cybertron matches the opening scene of the Transformers 1986 animated series pilot "More Than Meets the Eye" Part 1. *One page 10 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Ectronymous offers up a theory about Earth being one of Cybertron's colonies. It technically was a colony or least inhabited by the Transformers in its various continuities. There also several like Antilla in the G1 animated series, Omicron in Beast Wars, and recently the 13 legendary colonies in the IDW comics canon, including Antilla, Devisiun, Arduria, Velocitron, and Eukaris. *On page 8 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2, in the lower left corner is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg on the ground. See Also *Cybertron at Transformers Wiki Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned by Wheeljack on page 9.Wheeljack (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2019) (Comic p.9). Wheeljack says: "Optimus, that world down there might have found some level of civilization since Cybertron first discovered it, but it's still full of unknowns." ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ****Mentioned by Megatron on page 3.Megatron (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2019) (Comic p.3). Megatron says: "You weren't there to help defend Cybertron!" ****Alluded to by Optimus on page 8.Optimus Prime (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2019) (Comic p.8). Optimus Prime says: "Our world is gone." References Gallery Cybertron02.jpg TempleOfGozerIDW07.jpg TempleOfGozerIDW11.jpg MegatronIDW10.jpg Cybertron03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:Transformers